


Here, Hold my Umbrella

by iComett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Castiel in Glasses, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Umbrellas, beginning of relationship, hail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iComett/pseuds/iComett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Dean should have worn a jacket, but if he had, he wouldn't have met the gorgeous person offering him help in the form of an umbrella and a hand to hold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Hold my Umbrella

'Go outside Dean. Get some fresh air Dean. You'll feel better Dean'   
Being the trusting friend that I am, I believed them. Of course I don't feel better.   
I had literally just left the flat and sod law it had to start hailing all over my newly found happiness.   
Sighing as the coffee mug in my hand is rendered useless by the increasing amount of rain. Ducking my head as hailstone after hailstone strike my head. Why didn't I bring an umbrella? It's the stormy season for crying out loud! Why was I so stupid? I glare with pure jealousy at all of the people who have more common sense than I do, all of them with some form of jacket or umbrella to shield themselves from the onslaught of hail and rain. I start to shiver as I try to take cover from the weather by a door to a newsagents. Wearing only a t-shirt and a plaid shirt was a very bad idea.   
Another to add to the growing list today, apparently.   
I drop the mug in the nearest bin to my new found shelter, needing my hands to rub feeling back into my already numb arms. I'm just about to brace the weather to race back to my apartment when a figure walks in front of me and stops. I stare at the sky blue converse for what seems like an hour until a small voice reaches through my daze.   
"H-Hi. It looks like you could do with an umbrella?" My vision slowly traces up the persons body, only stopping when it reaches his face. The first thing thats gets me are those impossibly blue eyes. On a grey day like this, the only thing that I could compare them to would be the blue sky when its sunny outside, they seem to almost reflect my desperate looking form. The next thing is just how immaculate his dark, brown, almost black hair is. Even in this wind and rain, it looks as if he had just styled it and is ready to walk down a catwalk or something along those lines.  
"O-Oh.." I stammer, knowing how pathetic I look at the moment. I can't bring myself to look away from those clear, blue eyes. I realise that he has a pair of glasses on, they are half fogged over with moisture and it looks… Adorable. I watch helplessly as he cocks his head to the side, obviously as confused as I am at the lack of words leaving my mouth. I feel weak at the knees. Watching him run a hand through perfectly styles hair and ruffle it up makes me want to scream.  
"A-Are you okay?" I can hear the worry in his voice and take a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves.   
"Y-Yeah I'm fine thanks, just cold. Bad decision not to wear a coat and all." I let myself shiver to prove a point. Trying to look anywhere but the man's eyes, I straighten up a little, now regretting throwing the slightly warm coffee mug away. "I'm D-Dean. And you are?" Hoping that my voice didn't sound as weak as my knees feel.  
"Castiel." His voice sounded like gravel, it weirdly suited him. "So, do you want a hand? Or you just gonna hide out here until yo  
u get pneumonia?" The question hung in the air as his blue eyes seemed to glow as he asked the question. He looked almost proud that he had just reached a level of sarcasm.   
I pause for a moment, weighing out the pros and the cons of accepting Castiels help. Finally settling on the decision that help from this amazingly attractive guy wouldn't be all too bad, I slowly nod.   
"I can show you the way back to my place and you can wait out this storm there, if you want?" I offer, hoping that he would accept, for once in my life I didn't mind having a complete stranger near me. A small smile pushes at the corners of my mouth as the slightly shorter man nods nervously and offers his hand to me, gesturing that we were going to have to share an umbrella.  
The walk back to my apartment was an interesting one, every strike of thunder tightened Castiel's hand around mine, I wasn't even sure why we were still holding hands to be perfectly honest. Three times the umbrella was forced inside out by the wind and a distracted Castiel, at least thats what he said. I don't really believe him that he could be distracted by me of all people.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm putting up here, guys!  
> please be a ruthless as you want with the critique, I need it  
> only a really short one at the moment because this was just done off of a list of Au's that I have saved somewhere on my computer, I'm gonna slowly work my way through them and upload most of them up here <3


End file.
